En guise de remerciement
by PrettyAshe
Summary: Ce que l'histoire retiendra de la guerre d'Alabasta se résume à des pirates sauvant le pays, le libérant de l'emprise de Crocodile. Mais ce n'est pas ce que retiendra Roronoa Zoro. Il se souviendra d'avoir tranché l'acier, et d'avoir été dompté par la fumée, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Lemon ! Two-shot. (2nde partie en cours d'écriture)


**Voilà voilà comme j'ai publié ce petit OS sur le Zoro x Smoker dans un recueil, je le publie seul pour qu'il soit plus facilement disponibles aux adorateurs de ce couple ~ franchement j'en suis plutôt fière ! Certes je dois m'améliorer mais je me trouve sur la bonne voie en terme de yaoi mdr ! Sur ce bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

En guise de remerciement

Enfermés dans une cage où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, telle était la situation des Chapeaux de Paille et du colonel Smoker. Ils étaient tombés ridiculement dans le piège de Crocodile. Sanji était arrivé à temps, au moment où la salle commençait à être inondée. Il s'occupa des crocodiles qui s'y trouvaient et obtenu la clé de la prison, délivrant ses compagnons. Seulement l'eau occupa petit à petit tout l'espace restant, noyant les pirates et le soldat de la Marine.

\- Zoro, il faut l'aider ! Cria Luffy à son second, avec tout juste la tête hors de l'eau, balançant ses bras pour rester à la surface du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Quoi ? Tu délires ?

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse voyant son capitaine destitué de ses forces. Ce fut le cuistot qui l'aida à remonter. Zoro hésita un instant, mais finit par plonger et récupéra l'ennemi. Son capitaine lui avait donné des ordres et il comptait les suivre. Ils finissaient par sortir de l'eau. Le vert fut le dernier. Il fallait avouer que le colonel pesait bien son poids - ses muscles bien entendu.

\- Eh _Marimo_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sauver ce type ? Intervint le blond.

\- J'y suis pour rien, demande à Luffy.

Luffy et Usopp étaient toujours inconscients, mais le blanc finit par se réveiller et pointa son jitte en direction de Zoro qui le stoppa dans son mouvement.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, Roronoa ?

\- J'ai suivi les ordres de mon capitaine.

Smoker hésita. C'était stupide. Jamais un pirate ne sauverait un soldat de la Marine. Ils étaient tout bonnement comme _chien et chat._ Il ne quitta pas le vert des yeux. Il voulait savoir à tout prix la raison - étant extrêmement têtu. Ca en devenait obsessionnel, ça en devenait effrayant. Il projetait de les arrêter mais c'était comme si quelque chose le bloqua. D'un côté, ils venaient de lui sauver alors que rien ne les empêchait de le laisser se noyer. Cependant un pirate restait un pirate. Zoro n'avait pas non plus lâché ses yeux de ceux du colonel. Ce dernier dériva négligemment ses pupilles au niveau des vêtements trempés du bretteur qui collaient à ses muscles magnifiquement dessinés. Son corps toujours dégoulinant l'excitait, ce qui se fit sentir sous sa ceinture. Puis les voix de ses soldats, qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, le ramena à la réalité.

\- C'est bon pour cette fois. Filez.

Les Chapeaux de Paille ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Smoker. Même lui ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision, mais il devait en prendre une. Luffy s'était finalement réveillé, remercia son ennemi de le laisser filer lui permettant de se rendre à son objectif. Finalement, les soldats le rejoignirent, n'ayant pas assistés à toute la scène, ils demandèrent des détails à leur supérieur qui les envoya majestueusement bouler. Le blanc partit, laissant son adversaire libre alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'arrêter. Mais ce ne serait pas la seule, la prochain fois il l'aurait.

* * *

La guerre entre les hommes de Crocodiles et les rebelles avaient commencée. Smoker avait dispersé ses soldats à travers la ville pour protéger les habitants, ne pouvant interférer dans un affrontement contre un Grand Corsaire. Il fit le tour d'Alabasta pour surveiller les opérations qu'il menait. De loin, il vit l'équipe de Luffy se battre pour libérer ce pays. Il arriva au combat, menait à terme, de Zoro. Il le trouva agenouillé, couvert de sang. Il aurait pu continuer son chemin, mais se rappela très vite que c'était en partie grâce à lui s'il était encore en vie. Plutôt que de désobéir à son capitaine et le laisser pour mort, il lui avouait une grande loyauté et avoir remonté Smoker à la surface. Il s'approcha de lui, voyant son ennemi, blessé et inconscient gisant sur le sol.

\- T'es dans un sal état, constata le colonel.

\- Ouais… mais ça en valait le coup.

Zoro se retourna vers le marin et sourit. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à trancher l'acier, et ainsi gagner en force. Son rêve de battre Œil de Faucon se rapprochait de plus en plus, même s'il en était encore loin, il savait qu'il y arriverait. La situation était maintenant inversée, bien que le bretteur n'était pas en danger de mort, juste salement amoché. Et Smoker détestait accumuler des dettes. Alors il prit la décision de l'amener à son navire désert pour le soigner contre son gré. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répliquer, étant dépourvu de ses forces à cause de ce combat. Arrivé là-bas, il lui fit les premiers soins, ne sachant rien faire d'autre.

Il le délaissa un instant pour rejoindre son bureau. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il pouvait découvrir les raisons qui avaient poussées les pirates à le sauver - bien que tous n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'était stupide, mais important pour lui. Zoro se trouvait dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir alors autant l'interroger. Et puis c'était lui qui l'avait sorti de l'eau, l'avait-il fait seulement pour son capitaine ? Ou avait-il eu au moins une vague d'approbation de sa part sur son sauvetage ?

Il le rejoignit et le vit en train de se lever. _Stupide. Ridicule._ Il était blessé et croyait vraiment pouvoir rejoindre ses compagnons ? C'était certain qu'un bateau de la Marine l'enchantait guère, mais dans cet état, tout ce qu'il allait réussir à faire c'était se faire tuer. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher, s'obligeant à se tenir pour ne pas tomber. Amusé, Smoker s'assit sur un fauteuil pour le regarder galérer. Cependant, il réussit à marcher sans appuie et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le colonel se leva d'un bond et se rua sur lui, ce dernier qui avait vu le mouvement venir mais n'eut pas le temps de le parer. Il le plaqua contre le mur, arrachant à Zoro un cri de douleur. Il pouvait jouer les durs, mais ses blessures étaient bel et bien là, à le faire souffrir. Au départ, il avait prévu de le faire rallonger pour veiller sur lui le temps que ses hommes n'étaient pas là, _pour être quitte_ , mais il fut déstabilisé par les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. La tentation était si forte. Il ne parvint pas à résister et se laissa envahir par le désir. Smoker l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sur le coup, Zoro fut choqué et essaya de le repousser en vain, au vu de son état. Une fois les deux bouches séparés, le vert voulu gueuler mais il fut prit de cours par le colonel qui l'avait amené jusqu'au lit, l'obligeant à se rallonger dans un deuxième baiser tout aussi torride que l'autre. Le blanc se mit sur lui et vint lécher le cou de l'épéiste. Ce dernier rougit, sans comprendre la raison.

Il voulut intervenir, s'y opposer, mais quand il sentit la main de Smoker caresser ses cuisses et s'approcher de plus en plus de son entrejambe, des frissons parcourent tout son corps. Le soldat de la Marine, impatient, déchira sa chemise pour explorer son torse avec sa langue, le mordant par moment, ce qui eut pour effet de plaire au vert qui pencha sa tête en arrière. Bon Dieu à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'était pas gay ! Et pas non plus attiré par Smoker. Mais pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, et même il y prenait plaisir ! L'enfumé balada une de ses mains dans son pantalon, prenant son membre pour le caresser, faisant monter de plus en plus le plaisir à son paroxysme. Pendant que le bretteur était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, son partenaire lui retira son pantalon pour mieux savourer la bosse bien visible qui donnait une forme à son caleçon, ce qui troubla Zoro.

Le blanc continua son traitement et commença à faire des vas-et-viens à travers le caleçon, et apparemment le pirate appréciait. Il commença lentement puis accéléra la cadence mais tâcha de ne pas aller trop vite, sentant les muscles de Zoro se contractaient. C'était évident qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois avec un homme. Il avait la respiration saccadée, excité par ce simple mouvement. Le sourire de Smoker s'agrandit.

\- Je te fais autant d'effet Roronoa ?

\- Ferme-là et continue.

Smoker le prit au mot, mais ne voulait pas tout de suite le faire jouir. Il voulait s'amuser, lui faire découvrir toutes les sensations. Mais avant tout, Roronoa le voulait à égalité et le déshabilla à son tour, ne lui laissant que son boxeur. Puis délicatement, le colonel fit glisser sa main sur ses fesses avant d'y pénétrer un doigt. Zoro serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, ayant pour habitude d'être celui qui procurait cette sensation - avec les filles bien entendu. Le blanc vint emmêler son autre main dans les cheveux de son amant pour l'apaiser. Et continua dans sa lancée pour l'embrasser tendrement. Remarquant, que son corps n'était plus fébrile et se détendit à nouveau, il y pénétra un deuxième doigt. Zoro fut moins déstabilisé, et à présent totalement apaisé et ivre d'érotisme. Toute fois, ses mains agrippées aux draps, le trahissait. Il continuait d'avoir une certaine crainte à l'inconnu. Puis plus rien. Le blanc retira ses doigts. Et d'un coup sec, les pénétra à nouveau, déchirant un cri de plaisir au bretteur.

Smoker enchaîna et décida de retirer le caleçon devenu trop encombrant pour lui. Voyant la verge durcie et alléchante du vert. Il la prit en bouche et recommença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, de plus ses mains se trouvèrent à présent très proches des bourses du jeune homme, les prenants dans le creux de ses mains pour venir lui faire quelques gâteries. Zoro soupira d'aise, et posa ses mains sur la tête de son partenaire, poussé par l'euphorie, pour le faire aller plus loin. L'enfumé savoura cet instant et donna des coups de langue, faisant hurler son amant de plaisance, se laisser aller, prêt à craquer au désir. Ce fut le coup de langue de trop qui provoqua en Zoro, une jouissance suprême qui se fit sentir dans son corps, Smoker en avala une partie, très savoureuse pour lui. Puis sa bouche frôla la peau du bretteur pour finir se poser sur ses lèvres, dans une danse endiablée. L'excitation emmagasinée du colonel, se fit clairement sentir dans son boxeur.

* * *

Le colonel, après s'être remis de ces ébats embrasés, rejoignit ses hommes et constata que le Chapeau de Paille avait gagné contre Crocodile. Il remarqua que sa seconde se prépara à la capture des pirates. Il vint l'en empêcher.

\- Mais pourquoi colonel ?

\- On aura d'autres occasions de les attraper.

Oh oui il n'attendait que _ça._


End file.
